


Triángulo de pasión

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Robin, en un arrebato de excitación sexual termina dándose placer a solas en su habitación, de pronto Sanji se le une y es seguido por Zoro ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para envolverlos en ese tipo de relación?
Relationships: Robin - Relationship, Sanji - Relationship, zoro - Relationship





	Triángulo de pasión

**Disclaimer:** Solamente me pertenecen estas alucinaciones pervertidas mías, One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está dedicado especialmente a Crisita, ya que ella me dio el prompt para este fic en una de esas conversaciones que solemos tener, aparte que se acerca navidad y quería darle un pequeño regalo por haberme apoyado tanto a lo largo de estos años y recientemente en mi regreso al mundo del fanfic. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.

…

**Triángulo de pasión**

No sabía bien por qué, pero de pronto, había empezado a sentir un cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas, un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas y la respiración se le empezó a agitar, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior para evitar que un gemido saliera a flote. Apartó el libro que leía y se dispuso a tomar un buen sorbo del coctel que Sanji le había preparado, tuvo la esperanza de que la bebida helada pudiera calmar el calentón que la había asaltado.

Pensó, en lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, que quizás se debiera a que no había recibido placer de ese tipo desde hace mucho tiempo, y su cuerpo que ya estaba al límite, le reclamaba el no haberse dado un gusto de esos desde hace meses.

Una fugaz idea le cruzó por la mente y le recorrió el cuerpo como si se tratase de un rayo, estuvo a casi nada de ir a la cocina con la única intención de encontrar a Sanji y hacerle una propuesta que sabía, no negaría, sin embargo, aguantó la tentación y decidió dirigirse a su cuarto, no sin antes terminarse el coctel que tenía en la mano.

Corrió al dormitorio sabiendo que no sería descubierta, tenía la certeza de que estaban solos en el Sunny, y hasta allí pudo pensar con claridad, la excitación que la envolvía lograba nublar todo. Cerró la puerta con prisa y sin esperar más, llevó su mano hacia su lengua para humedecer la punta de sus dedos, tragó un poco de saliva mientras llevaba su mano hacia su vientre, cerró los ojos aguantando la respiración y llegó hasta su vulva, dio un pequeño respingo al tocar, por encima de la tela de su ropa, el clítoris que para ese momento estaba hinchado. Las sensaciones que la invadieron fueron suficientes para que le temblasen las piernas y se viera obligada a apoyarse en la cama, el suave colchón se hundió para que el cuerpo de la arqueóloga se acomodara. Se recostó, y sin pudor procedió a quitarse las bragas, agradeció llevar vestidos la mayoría del tiempo, así podía tener un acceso rápido a esa parte de su anatomía que pedía a gritos un trato más intenso.

Movió sus dedos casi con locura, y es que las ganas la golpeaban con mucha más fuerza ahora que sabía que podía satisfacerse sin preocupaciones. Tragó un poco de saliva al sentir que las sensaciones se incrementaban, y sin darse cuenta, la respiración agitada empezó a mutar para lentamente convertirse en gemidos que terminaron por resonar por toda la habitación, una serie de toques eléctricos recorrían sus nervios haciéndola estremecer, movió su cintura de abajo hacia arriba para simular de mejor forma el acto sexual y dejó que su imaginación volara posando en su mente la imagen de Sanji besando su cuello; un cosquilleo intenso abordó su estómago y sin esperarlo, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y reemplazó a Sanji por Zoro. Las sensaciones fueron incrementándose, subiendo más y más el placer, fueron unos segundos en donde pensó que moriría y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en el abismo del orgasmo.

Cuando recuperó un poco de su cordura habitual sintió que estaba empapada en sudor, tembló un poco, el contacto repentino con la realidad y el frío del ambiente la hizo regresar en sí y suspiró. Pensó que eso había sido todo y empezó a levantarse, pero al quedar sentada, con las sábanas haciendo contacto directo con su entrada fue suficiente para hacerla enloquecer nuevamente. Perdió el control sobre su cuerpo y volvió a tumbarse, sintió unas ganas inmensas de ser penetrada, más sus dedos no eran suficientes para llenar la profundidad que necesitaba.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de lleno. Robin, en el estado de trance en el que se encontraba solamente atinó a mirar de reojo hacia la puerta sin dejar en ningún momento de tocarse, allí estaba Sanji, con la corbata desordenada y la camisa sin abotonar, logró captar un ligero rubor en las mejillas del rubio, no lo pensó por mucho tiempo, y con una voz que parecía ronroneo, lo llamó.

Sanji, casi a tropezones, logró llegar hacia Robin que lo recibió abriendo las piernas invitándole a que se acomodara entre ellas. El cocinero obedeció de inmediato, un poco confundido, pero al mismo tiempo, con unas ansias de hacerle todo lo que le permitiese. Empezó un poco tímido, primero a besarla lentamente en los labios, a lo cual, la arqueóloga respondió con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y posó sus manos en la nuca de Sanji para atraerlo más, le acarició la espalda y, como si se tratara de solamente instinto, empezó a mover las caderas para chocar deliberadamente contra el miembro del rubio que, para ese momento, estaba erecto hasta el límite.

Ya no tenían control sobre sus cuerpos, así que, entre movimientos un tanto descoordinados se dieron el modo de arrancarse las prendas que tenían encima. No fue necesario seguir alargando lo inevitable así que, con más seguridad, Sanji tomó el control de la situación, la besó con fuerza para luego ir deslizándose hacia abajo, pobló con besos la piel lechosa que se le presentaba, desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de la pelvis, de vez en cuando se dedicaba a succionar porciones de piel que después de unos segundos se tornaban rosas. Un gemido ahogado surgió de los labios de Robin, y es que no esperó que atacara tan repentinamente su clítoris que parecía que iba a explotar, lo succionó durante varios segundos para luego mover su lengua alrededor de él y luego sobre el capuchón, se quedó ahí, haciendo varios movimientos con su lengua y sus labios que lograron hacer perder la poca consciencia que le quedaba a la morena. Sanji sintió como el cuerpo de Robin se estremeció, supo que lo estaba disfrutando, y aún más cuando pudo probar los jugos calientes que derramaba desde su entrada, posó sus labios bebiendo ese néctar que le ofrecía, se relamió las comisuras para no dejar escapar ni una sola gota y luego, con un ataque más intenso, decidió introducir su dedo índice dentro de la arqueóloga mientras no dejaba de darle un trato especial a un clítoris que brillaba en un rojo intenso y se hinchaba aún más con cada segundo que pasaba, Robin no aguantó más, y con voz insistente y suplicante gritó “Métemela”.

A Sanji se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa, se lamió los labios mientras volvía a subir, en el camino se llevó una mano hacia su propio miembro para dirigirlo hacia la entrada de Robin, y con sorpresa, descubrió que su falo ardía y palpitaba como no lo había hecho antes. La penetración había sido casi mágica, sintió el caluroso interior de la morena abrazar fuertemente su pene y empezó a embestirla como si alguna fiera salvaje lo hubiera poseído, se le nubló la consciencia y dejó de tratarla con la suavidad que había procurado dedicarle a ella, y aunque los movimientos parecieran erráticos, Robin solamente se limitaba a gemir fuertemente, a clavarle las uñas en la espalda y rogar porque el momento no terminase. De pronto, a Sanji se le terminó del todo la caballerosidad, y con un movimiento brusco se separó de ella, la tomó de la cintura con fuerza jalándola hacia arriba y girándola en el proceso para hacerla quedar en cuatro en el filo de la cama con el rostro en dirección a la puerta, la misma que había quedado abierta y él se posicionó detrás de ella. No pudo aguantar más y arremetió con fuerza arrancándole severos gemidos que empezaron a llenar el Sunny.

Robin empezó a gemir más fuertemente, y es que las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento, no se comparaban en nada a lo que había sentido anteriormente, sentía como el glande de su compañero chocaba contra lo más profundo de sus entrañas, el vaivén rítmico abría cada vez más su interior y su cuerpo no podía hacer otra cosa que lubricar más y más creando un sonido de chapoteo que se perdía entre gemidos roncos que provenían de la garganta de un Sanji que se aferraba a las caderas anchas y sensuales de la arqueóloga, cada vez apretaba más fuerte provocándole así pequeños rasguños que en vez de resultar dolorosos, le daban un toque distinto al encuentro, una mezcla de brusquedad y ansias que la mantenían en un estado de locura total. Abrió la boca para dejar escapar un grito de placer, ya que en ese momento había llegado al clímax, sin embargo, sintió un miembro caliente, largo y grueso que se infiltraba hasta llegar a su garganta, lo cual le resultó un tanto extraño porque no había dejado de sentir las estocadas de Sanji en ningún momento. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y a pesar del contraluz que se creaba gracias a la iluminación de la puerta, pudo distinguir una cabellera verde y bien poblada, tembló un poco al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, le pareció estar reviviendo una de sus fantasías más ocultas, pero se sentía tan real, el calor, el sabor, las deliciosas estocadas que recibía mientras perdía la consciencia y la excitación subió nuevamente, un peldaño más arriba de lo que había experimentado en esa tarde mientras leía un libro en la cubierta, fue mucho más allá que cuando empezó a tocarse sola, incluso más que cuando Sanji la había penetrado, era algo indescriptible, pero mientras más estímulos la rodeaban, sentía que no podía ponerse más caliente, pero un nuevo suceso le demostraba lo contrario. Allí estaba, siendo penetrada por los dueños de sus fantasías más descabelladas, y lejos de provocarle vergüenza, sentía que podía dejar fluir toda su sexualidad sin poner una barrera, después de todo, lo que estaba experimentando se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Se sacó el miembro de Zoro de su boca y empezó a lamer el glande de manera rápida arrancándole así varios gemidos roncos y escandalosos. Con los sonidos repentinos, Sanji se detuvo en seco, como si recién reparara en la presencia del espadachín, Robin supo que, si no actuaba rápido, todo eso terminaría, y quizás en tragedia, volvió su cabeza para verlo, pero lejos estaba Sanji de sentirse molesto con Zoro, sino que los ojos del rubio denotaban preocupación, una sentida preocupación por su bienestar, y solamente lo confirmó por las palabras que le dirigió “¿Estás bien con esto?” y Robin no pudo hacer más que enternecerse, solamente pudo asentir y dejar escapar un gemido sensual, y para rematar, se lamió los labios para seguir con lo que había dejado a medias. Siguió en la misma posición, con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama y una mano haciendo de soporte, la otra se dirigió a tomar el mástil moreno que se le presentaba en frente, movió sus dedos y con un ágil movimiento, introdujo esa enormidad en su boca. Succionó y jugueteó con su lengua, sintiendo el sabor salado del preseminal que empezaba a salir de Zoro.

Un millón de sensaciones se vivían dentro de la pequeña habitación, una especie de música arcaica que involucraba percusión y gemidos roncos, el aroma se había tornado un poco fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo sensual, eran demasiados los estímulos que podían albergar tres cuerpos que se movían a un mismo compás, bailando una danza que no requería nada más que el puro instinto, el calor, el placer, el dolor, todo se había compenetrado en un solo sentimiento que obligaban a aumentar la marcha. Robin sentía que podría morir a manos de Sanji, que las estocadas la partirían a la mitad, o bien podría asfixiarse por la fuerza que ejercía Zoro al penetrar su boca, y estos pensamientos la llevaban más y más allá en un clímax que estaba a punto de reventar.

Apretó las sábanas con sus manos y clavó las uñas en el colchón, su vagina empezó a palpitar, a dilatarse y contraerse a una velocidad que no creía capaz, y cuando pensó que todo había terminado volvió a sentir esa explosión en su interior, no estuvo segura de cuántos orgasmos había tenido en uno solo, pero allí estaba nuevamente, hambrienta de esos cuerpos musculosos y masculinos que se empeñaban en entregarle todo el placer posible. Como pudo, se separó de ambos, estaba decidida a tomar el control de la situación, se levantó, un poco tambaleante y temblorosa por el éxtasis reciente, fue ayudada por Zoro que ofreció su hombro como punto de apoyo, ella aprovechó esto para indicarle que se sentara al filo de la cama y procedió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, sintió como el pene de su compañero entraba con demasiada facilidad, y es que a ese momento estaba en extremo dilatada, cuando terminó de acomodarse le dirigió una mirada a Sanji, y anticipándose a lo que le iba a pedir, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, “Ven tú también” le dijo mirándole a los ojos “Con nosotros” esto último lo dijo como un jadeo, en su estómago sintió un cosquilleo intenso al ver que Sanji se aproximaba un poco confundido mientras no dejaba de masturbarse, se quedó a un lado de ellos sin saber exactamente qué hacer, eso, o no se atrevía a dar un paso más allá a pesar de la notable excitación que lo inundaba.

Lo tomó de la mano y con movimientos un poco torpes, logró posicionarlo detrás de ella, acercándolo lo más posible a su espalda. Sintió la piel hirviente del cocinero chocar contra la suya, los besos no se hicieron esperar, sintió como invadía su cuello y se estremeció con el contacto húmedo y cálido que Sanji le estaba proporcionando, movió su cabeza un poco para dejarle más porción de piel libre y empezó a cabalgar sobre Zoro, quien al sentir el movimiento la agarró de las nalgas para ayudarla a impulsarse mejor sobre su pene erecto, las manos de Sanji hicieron lo propio, y con una habilidad casi inesperada, empezó a acariciar sus pechos de manera deliciosa, de vez en cuando pellizcaba con gentileza sus pezones que terminaban con una marca casi imperceptible.

Los gemidos de Robin se hacían cada vez más fuertes con el pasar de los segundos, hecho que excitaba aún más a Zoro que también empezó a moverse a un ritmo desenfrenado, lo mismo pasó con Sanji, el estímulo auditivo lo llevaba a querer sentir más, así que dejó uno de los senos de la arqueóloga sin atención y procedió a atenderse a sí mismo con movimientos desenfrenados, casi con furia. “Quiero que me lo hagas así” le dijo mirándole a los ojos, pero sin dejar de moverse sobre el espadachín, las palabras de Robin fueron suficientes para que el rubio se animara a dar ese paso con el cual estaba dudoso, lubricó con saliva la punta de su dedo índice y buscó el ano de su compañera, empezó a penetrarla suavemente mientras ella seguía con su vaivén, Zoro se había quedado quieto para facilitarle el trabajo a Sanji quien para ese momento estaba dentro, poco a poco empezó a incluir otro dedo y luego otro más, labor que se le hizo en extremo fácil, ya que la excitación que llevaba Robin encima, era más que suficiente para que empezara a dilatarse también por atrás.

Sanji apartó la mano y procedió a apuntar ahora con su pene, la penetró despacio pero sin titubear, lo que causó que Robin quisiera aferrarse al pecho de Zoro para no desfallecer en ese instante, él correspondió el gesto rodeando su cintura con sus brazos musculosos y en medio del caos aprovechó para besarla en los labios, Sanji terminó por insertarse dentro de ella, y sin moverse todavía, empezó a besarle el cuello, la morena estaba a punto del colapso, se sentía engreída, recibiendo tanto placer concentrado en diferentes partes de su anatomía y que se extendía por cada terminación nerviosa que tenía. Cerró los ojos para potenciar al máximo las sensaciones y empezó a moverse sabiendo que sus agujeros estaban llenos gracias a esos dos hombres que le arrancaban suspiros y gemidos sonoros que rebotaban en la cubierta.

Sintió nuevamente como su interior se contraía y explotaba nuevamente en un orgasmo mucho más intenso que el anterior, y no era para menos, los estímulos ahora se duplicaban y perdiendo completamente el control sobre su cuerpo mordió lo primero que se le cruzó al frente, apretó los dientes sobre el hombro derecho de Zoro y ahogó un grito, el dolor estimuló mucho más al espadachín quien apretó las nalgas de la morena y terminó dentro de ella, los dos quedaron exhaustos, no se movieron más, pero aún faltaba Sanji, quien seguía con el vaivén, cada vez más intenso y sintió la necesidad de fundirse con las dos personas que tenía en frente, así que tomó los brazos de Zoro para acercarlo más y encarcelar a Robin entre ambos, el espadachín entendió perfectamente las intenciones del rubio, así que lo abrazó de la nuca, Sanji se acercó más sin descuidar su movimiento y se apretó contra el espalda de la morena, separó sus labios para dejar escapar un gruñido de placer, pero en ese instante sintió una lengua asaltar el interior de su boca, era un beso fuerte, tosco y brusco, abrió los ojos para reconocer a Zoro quien se había dado formas para alcanzar sus labios, y con esta última visión, explotó en placer.

…

Habían pasado varios minutos y los jadeos seguían presentes, sin embargo, estaban estáticos, cansados, pero satisfechos, poco a poco la respiración volvía a su ritmo normal, sin embargo, no se atrevían a moverse todavía. Tanto Sanji como Zoro sentían que sus miembros iban quedando flácidos dentro del cuerpo de Robin, pero temían que si se apartaban, toda la magia acabaría.

Poco a poco fueron recobrando la cordura, la primera fue Robin que para ese momento estaba refugiada en el cuello de Zoro. Tomó consciencia de la realidad y supo en ese momento que no era una más de sus fantasías, sintió su respiración agitada calmarse de a poco y empezó a repasar mentalmente lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, tomó un respiro, y con voz temblorosa se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Ustedes también tomaron el coctel de frutas?

Zoro, quien aún estaba un poco ido, solamente pudo articular un “aja”

—Sí, y después de eso… —Sanji se quedó a la mitad de su oración.

Robin empezó a reír. —Creo que nos drogamos sin darnos cuenta, empiezo a recuperar mi cordura. — Decidió salir del escondite que representaba el cuello de Zoro. Sanji empezó a separarse y miró con vergüenza su pene blando.

—Lo sentimos mucho. —Dijo apenado. —¿Verdad marimo? —Lo miró amenazante por haberle hecho tal barbaridad a su preciada Robin.

Zoro, sincero como era, ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda. —No es que me arrepiente de lo que pasó, pero sí de las condiciones en que sucedió. —Miró a Robin quien aún no estaba lista para romper el contacto.

—Serás imbécil. —Dijo con todas las intenciones de matarlo. —Además ¿Por qué carajos me besaste?

—Yo se lo ordené. —La voz tranquila de Robin lo obligó a serenarse. —¿Tú te arrepientes? —Le dijo mientras se levantaba rompiendo el contacto con Zoro y mirando a Sanji directamente a los ojos.

—Yo… Fue grandioso, aunque me hubiera gustado que no haya sido por la fruta nueva que conseguí en esta isla, y sinceramente hubiera preferido que el marimo no se hubiera entrometido, además ¿No estabas en la isla con los demás?

—Me perdí, llegué al barco y lo demás es historia, además, fueron tus gemidos de pervertido lo que me hicieron saber que estaban aquí.

—Tampoco me arrepiento, así que ¿Por qué pedir perdón? —Dijo Robin con tanta naturalidad, como si esa mañana no hubieran tenido un trío demasiado candente y en vez de eso solamente hubieran sido un grupo de camaradas que se reunieron para comer algo. —Además, creo que los tres estamos de acuerdo en que nos hubiera gustado hacer esto sin los efectos de la droga.

Zoro asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa demasiado sincera al saber exactamente las intenciones de la arqueóloga, aunque tuvo que aguantar durante unos segundos la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Sanji, quien no entendía a dónde iba todo eso.

—Bien, entonces está decidido. —Procedió a recoger sus prendas del piso, se acercó a Sanji y con una voz dulce y al mismo tiempo sensual, le preguntó —¿Está claro, Sanji-san?

La mirada confundida de Sanji le hizo enternecer, una calidez le llenó el pecho y solamente pudo besarlo de manera dulce mientras Zoro los observaba.

El espadachín se levantó, recogió su ropa y con empujones se llevó a un Sanji que seguía un poco confuso, quizás era porque las emociones que tenía en ese momento eran placenteras y a la vez contradictorias, al parecer, no se enteraba de nada.

—Con razón nunca tienes suerte con las mujeres. —Le dijo Zoro mientras se lo llevaba abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Quita tus sucias manos de encima marimo estúpido, ¿Acaso te gusto?

—¿A ti no? —Y empezó a reír mientras lo dirigía a la cocina.

Las voces se hacían lejanas y Robin los observaba desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Había sido quizás una cosa del destino, encontrarlos justo allí a los tres, terminar drogados y excitados en un ambiente en donde no podían ser interrumpidos por nadie. En ese barco, todos se querían, y mucho, pero había una energía especial cuando se trataba de ellos, era como haber reforzado un vínculo que iba mucho más allá de lo físico, y pudo reafirmarlo cuando supo que Zoro, por voluntad propia decidió besar a Sanji cuando estaba llegando a su clímax, lo de la orden había sido solamente para calmar a un Sanji orgulloso, incapaz de confesar que todas las peleas que tenía con Zoro, no eran nada más que un reflejo de la tensión sexual que los envolvía.

Se recostó en la cama para descansar y sonrió feliz al saber que, sin imaginarlo, ahora compartían una relación que no necesitaba de etiquetas ni las típicas reglas de rigor, eran libres, y se pertenecían por completo en ese triángulo de pasión.

**FIN**

Lo que hacen las conversaciones subidas de tono, justo Crisita me preguntaba si en mis fics yaoi concebía a los personajes como gays o bisexuales, y me di cuenta de que hay veces en que me gusta retratarlos como bisexuales, o gays, o sinceramente, solamente la heterosexualidad desaparece cuando se trata de alguien muy en concreto, fue allí en donde me propuso hacer un trío (Sonó mal XD, en fics malpensados) y dije ¿Por qué no?

Por cierto, quiero decirles que tengo página de Facebook, ya la tengo desde hace varios meses, pero ahora si le voy a meter ganas a la página, allá estaré posteando actualizaciones de fics, algo de mi vida diaria, quizás esté haciendo dinámicas y otras cositas que irán llegando desde diciembre, así que, si les gusta mi trabajo, pueden ayudarme muchísimo siguiéndome por allá, o también comentando o votando en las historias, muy pronto habrán sorpresitas para la gente que me sigue.

En fin, que se me va la olla en las notas finales. Gracias por llegar hasta acá y espero que les haya gustado, críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.

Suerte!


End file.
